


Heartbroken

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“That visiting DI is gorgeous.”

“I know! Those eyes, and that voice. I’m lucky my knickers didn’t spontaneously combust!”

“I bet he’s an absolute demon in the sack.”

“God; what I wouldn’t give to have a tumble in the sheets with him.”

As the two secretaries continued to wax lyrical about my boss I stood at the sink washing my hands; saying nothing but hearing everything. Keeping my powder dry, something I had learnt from Tommy. It also helped that most people around the station we were seconded to treated me as if I were pretty much invisible.

“You should definitely ask him for a drink.”

“You think?”

“Well if you don’t I will. That man is too fine to let him slip away.”

I followed the secretaries from the ladies toilets, a sly smile crossing my face, looking forward to the performance that was about to happen. 

Tommy was waiting in the corridor, a picture of calm. I hung back, but met his eyes over the heads of the two women ahead of me, knowing that he would understand what I was telling him. Leaning against the wall, I waited as one of them approached him.

“So, I was wondering, would you like to join me for a drink tonight?”

Tommy smiled warmly, or at least it would appear that way to anyone who didn’t know him. I knew better.

“That’s a very kind offer, but I’m afraid I will have to decline.”

From my position against the wall I could see the woman’s shoulders slump in disappointment.

“Can I ask why?”

“I don’t think my wife would be particularly impressed, and her opinion is the only one that matters.”

Tommy’s eyes met mine. Reading the message in them loud and clear, I pushed away from the wall and moved to his side. I stood close; not too close as to be unprofessional, but close enough for there to be no confusion. He looked down at me, and this time his smile was genuine, the one he always saved for me.

“If you’ll excuse us, we were just heading out for lunch.”

Not waiting for a reply, we both headed out to the car. Once we were safely inside the Bristol we both started laughing.

“Honestly Tommy, I can’t leave you alone for more than five minutes! You leave a trail of heartbroken women everywhere you go.”

“As long as you aren’t one of them.”

“As if! I know you, I trust you, and I love you.”

He reached out and stroked my face, “I’m so lucky to share my life with you.”

Just as I was about to answer my stomach grumbled loudly. I blushed, which caused Tommy to laugh again.

“Sorry to kill the moment.”

“You didn’t, but I know better to stand between you and food, so let’s go get you fed.”


End file.
